


Love and Reruns

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don’t even act like you don’t love ‘Murder She Wrote’ reruns too, Established Relationship, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: It’s Monday night in Beacon Hills and that can mean only one thing - it’s time for the weekly visit to Cabot Cove, America’sothermost deadly small town. Well, that and the chance for old married couple Derek and Stiles to get a little frisky on the couch once the kids have gone to bed...





	Love and Reruns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harv3i5ladi78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harv3i5ladi78/gifts).



> Hi! Just another drabble inspired by @sterekdrabble’s prompt words from 10/9/18, _Monday, murder, redo_ , and dedicated to my good friend Harv3i5ladi78 for her birthday back in October. It’s just a little piece of stuff and nonsense, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it. I really wish I could’ve thought of a snappier title, but alas, my brain didn’t want to cooperate. I guess Jessica won’t have to worry about any competition from me! :-)

“Hurry up! It’s started!”

 

“Coming!”

 

“Grady’s a suspect!”

 

“Grady’s  _ always _ a suspect!”

 

“Whaddya doin’ anyway?”

 

“The kids ‘helped’ with the dishes earlier. I had to redo them. Annnnnnnnd... I’m done. Okay, make some room on the couch for me.”

 

“Or you could sit in my lap and we could fool around a little…”

 

“And miss our Monday night rerun of ‘Murder, She Wrote’??”

 

“I’ll show you my Cabot Cove if you’ll show me yours...”

 

“That makes… no sense.”

 

“That’s what they said about us, remember?”

 

“Guess we showed them, huh?”

 

“Damn right. Now kiss me while Jessica schools these fools.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Thanks for reading. I know it was just a silly little bit of fluff, but I hope you had fun with it. I’ll leave it up to you to decide who was saying what, but if you really want to know who I imagined saying what as I wrote it then please feel free to come say hi, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
